


The Boots, the Hat and the Pistol

by Wishful86



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Pure dialogue, Trapped, keeping spirits up in an odd way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Athos, your boots are falling apart. If I die you can have mine.” </p><p>Aramis, Athos, Porthos and d'Artganan are trapped but it doesn't stop them...</p><p>This is a pure dialogue fic.... (my first)</p><p>Bit of a warning- there is talk of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boots, the Hat and the Pistol

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, never done one of these before but struggling with my chapter fics just at the minute so thought I'd have a go at something a little stripped back and bare to see how that works. 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Again, warning- there is talk of death.

“Athos, your boots are falling apart. If I die you can have mine.”

“Thank you, Aramis. Although, may I remind you that if you were to die in these circumstances, I would almost certainly perish with you.”

“My boots are old, why can’t I have yours?”

“You have monster feet.”

“Charming. ”

“D’Artagnan, are you alright?”

“I’m...fine.”

“Perhaps we should change the subject.”

“Don’t worry, d’Artganan, you can have my hat.”

“Aramis!”

“What? If I die he can have my hat. He doesn’t have one.”

“That is not changing the subject.”

“I was giving you my boots.”

“To be fair, the lad should be honoured to get that hat.”

“Thank you, Porthos.”

“Don’t encourage him. All will be well, d’Artaganan, don’t worry.”

“Oh...yeah...you can get your own hat. When we get out of here.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely and Athos can get new boots.”

“I don’t need new boots.”

“No because apparently, you get his.”

“Porthos...”

“Mine would not fit you. I know, how about you have my pistol?”

“Aram...hang on. Your pistol? Why does he get your pistol?”

“Because you get my boots.”

“That hardly seems fair.”

“Seems fair in my book.”

“Well, like you said, we’d both be dead so it doesn’t matter.”

“You people are weird!”

“Weird?”

“Look where we are! How... how can you be joking at a time like this?!”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah...sorry.”

“We’ll stop now. But all will be well, d’Artganan.”

“Thank you. Sorry. It’s just a bit...”

“We know.”

“...we could play a game?”

“Aramis!”

“Fine.”

..........

“Ok....now the silence is weird.”

“What would you like us to do?”

“I don’t know...I just...It’s just...”

“Dark and miserable?”

“Cold and damp?”

“Are you two trying to be unhelpful?”

“The way I see it, if he wants to be a Musketeer, he needs to get used to this.”

“Porthos is right, Athos. Sorry d’Artganan but this is part of it.”

“I don’t know whether I want to get used to this.”

“Look, d’Artganan, there are times-“

“that you may face death-”

“but you knew that anyway-“

“because we all die at some point-“

“Would you let me finish?”

“Oh oh...I think we may have cracked a smile.”

“That’s definitely a smile.”

“See, you’re feeling better already.”

“Yeah...”

“d’Artganan, all will-“

“Be well? Athos, thank you, but I’m not a child.”

“I know but I also know what it is like to be trapped with these two.”

“Are you implying we’re not good company?”

“How rude. I’ve changed my mind, Porthos can have my boots.”

“My heart is broken.”

“Or you could give them to me?”

“Hey now, you get his hat. Don’t push your luck.”

“Says the man who gets his pistol.”

“Can I have your room at the garrison?”

"..."

“What? It’s bigger than mine and you won’t need it if you’re dead.”

“Ok, I liked it better when he was terrified.”


End file.
